Things
by Ace4077
Summary: What would have happened if Nora and Patch had stayed at the motel? Would Patch show Nora what he meant by "I want to do a lot of things to your body,…"? Contains Lemon.


**Summary: What would have happened if Nora and Patch had stayed at the motel? Would Patch show Nora what he meant by "I want to do a lot of things to your body,…"? Contains Lemon. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hush Hush it would be a lot different**

Nora couldn't believe Patch wanted to wait out the storm. She kept on thinking about Dabria hurting Vee, or doing something else that was crazy. Plus she needed her iron pills, or at least some food. Of course Patch said he was going to get his jeep and that he kept some spare food in there, but Nora couldn't keep herself from thinking of everything that could go wrong.

A couple seconds later Patch walked through the door with a bag of almonds, raisins, and dried apricots. It looked like one of those homemade snack bags. He handed her the bag without saying a word then went to lay on the bed. That left Nora standing there awkwardly, so she sat at the edge of the bed and started eating. She could feel Patch watching her, but decided to ignore him and get on with her thoughts.

_Relax. Dabria won't do anything tonight._

"Get out of my mind!" Nora growled.

_No_

That one tiny word had Nora about ready to strangle him. Before she even realized what she was doing she jumped of the bed and leapt at Patch. She had the element of surprise but that only lasted a split second before Patch had her straddled for the second time that night. She heard a chuckle before her mind was invaded once again.

_You should stop fighting me, I'm beginning to think you might like this position._

"Get off me!" Nora said, while trying to control her breathing. Although she couldn't figure out if she was breathing hard from being near Patch, or trying to fight him.

_No. I'm starting to like this position._

She was about to reply when he kissed her. It started out the same as the first kiss, but when Nora didn't bite him, he deepened the kiss. Running his tongue over her lips, making her gasp in surprise, his tongue slipped into her mouth and started to explore. She seemed to realize what was happening and her tongue started to fight his, but she soon last the battle. Patch pulled away from the kiss to let her breathe. While she was gasping for air she felt Patch's lips move to her neck, making her moan. He took it as a good sign and moved his lips down. He reached the collar of her wet shirt and decided there was too much clothing for his liking. Nora felt Patch taking of her shirt and wished he had a shirt on so she could take it off. She forgot about that the second she felt something warm cupping her breast. She looked and saw Patch staring at her body, which made her blush and try to cover up.

_You have a beautiful body angel. _

"Oh Patchhh.." was the only thing she could respond with, because he was now playing and pinching her nipples. Seconds later his mouth replaced his hand that was working on her right breast. All she could do now was moan. His tongue flicking her perk nipple was sending zings of pleasure throughout her entire body. She moved her hips slightly, but it was enough to make them both moan once her core connected with the bulge in his pants. Patch seemed to realize her pants were still on. He took care of her pants and underwear within seconds, as he was starting to take of his pants he felt Nora grab his hands and push them aside. It took her a few seconds but soon Nora had Patch out of his pants and boxers. Now that Nora could feel how nervous she was her fingers started wandering. They wandered over his abs and down to his erection. Before her fingers could get there Patch had her hands wrapped up and tied to the bed. He gave her a fox grin before ducking his head to suck on her clit. This made her buck her hips. The next thing Nora knew her hips were being held down by Patch as he continued to suck and lick on her clit. She was so close to her climax, but he kept stopping before she could reach it.

"Patch..oh..pleaaassse" she moaned.

_Be patient angel._

He kept one hand on her hips while bringing the other to her pussy. He slowly put one finger in seeing how she would react. As he heard her moan loader then she had all night he put another finger in and started to pump his fingers in and out, and at the same time his tongue was flicking her clit.

"PATCH! I'm cumming!" Nora screamed as she reached her first climax. She was in a place of white, euphoric, bliss. Patch continued his ministrations while she came down from her climax.

"Do you want to do this Nora?" Patch asked when she finally came down from the high. She looked him straight in the eye before answering.

"Yes" she said softly.

His rock hard cock entered her seconds later. It was painful for Nora since she was a virgin but Patch waited until she told him to continue. Soon the pain turned to pleasure as he hit her g-spot. But it wasn't enough to put her over the edge, and Patch could sense that so he reached down and flicked her clit. After two flicks she was cumming again. Her walls clamping down on Patch's cock made her cum just seconds later, he shot cum deep into her, as her orgasm milked his cock. It felt like they experienced that high for hours. But they soon came down from the high panting and staring at each other. Patch recovered first and he untied Nora, then got up to put his clothes back on when he heard Nora's cell ring he picked it up to look at the caller id, it said private. He was just about to hit ignore when she held out her hand in a gesture for him to give her the phone. He did.

"Hello?" she said.

"Where are you?" her voice had an edge of panic to it.

"Ok." she said before hanging up. She looked up at Patch her eyes wide and for a second he thought it was with regret, but the he saw the fear in them and knew something was wrong.

"Elliot has Vee, and I think he's going to kill her." Nora answered the question before Patch could even ask.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

**A/N **The story picks up from there. First lemon so please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
